The Lonely Orici
by AdriatheOrici
Summary: Missing scene from “The Shroud” from season 10: Adria’s thoughts – on her life, her accomplishments, her family, her unrequited love – after returning to the Ori home galaxy. Mainly contains spoilers for “Counterstrike” and “The Shroud”.


**The Lonely Orici**

**Author's Notes:** Wow, it's been a while since I have written anything Adria but here it is! LOL! I woke up one morning suddenly inspired to write this fanfic, so I jumped up to write it all down before I forgot it, which would have been a shame, and now it's finished. And yes, I'm still angry that SG-1 defeated Adria in The Ark of Truth. At least I have fanfic though, so one day in the future I can write an alternate universe where Adria survives and maybe, just maybe, defeats SG-1 and conquers this galaxy. *Grins* Anyway, hope you enjoy **The Lonely Orici**! Reviews are always welcome**.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters, even though I'd love to do so!

**Setting:** Plains of Celestis in the Ori home galaxy, post-"The Shroud" and pre-"Dominion", Stargate SG-1 season 10. The scene with Adria, Vala, and Daniel I used as a flashback is from "Counterstrike" and the scene with Adria and Daniel I used as a flashback is from "The Shroud", I just added descriptions and thoughts to spice it up.

_Hallowed are the Ori!_

With dread, I walked into the City of the Gods where my ascended brethren resided. SG-1 (cursed unbelievers that will meet their end!) had sent Merlin's weapon through the supergate to the Ori galaxy, foiling my plan to destroy the Ancients. Did the weapon work? I clenched my hand into a fist full of cloth from my dress with anger. If they've destroyed my brethren, they will pay beyond imagination! I conjured images of burning SG-1 alive, the flames eating their bodies away until nothing was left, and Mother, I will save the best punishment for her. She will watch her beloved friends perish because of their folly. Afterwards, well something has to be done with her if she still refuses Origin. Reaching the outside of the Doci's chamber, alarm flowed throughout my body, making its way like a flag bearer before fear followed by only a second. I could feel nothing with my mind. I could not sense my brethren through the doors. All my previous thoughts of punishing SG-1 were forgotten, there was only shock and horror. Walking through the tall wooden doors into the Doci's chamber, I poised myself into the Orici I was, overcoming the fear threatening to overbear me.

"Orici." The Doci turned and bowed lowly before me. "Hallowed are the Ori, you are safe."

For an unknown amount of moments, time actually seemed to cease entirely, I stood before where the great fire that was the Ori should have been. No, they couldn't be gone! The anger from before returned. Yes, SG-1 would pay for their crime!

"Yes, I am safe," I whispered, finally speaking. "They are truly gone?"

"Yes, the flames ceased to exist when the ship that brought you to our galaxy entered the supergate. I am sorry," the Doci replied, still bowing lowly. "Honored Orici, may I ask what will we, you, do next?"

"We will continue the Ori's plan. We will bring Origin to the unbelievers and vanquish the evil that stands in our way."

"Yes, Orici."

"And no one, _no one_, must know of this," I gestured to the emptiness where my brethren should've been, "understood?"

"Of course, Orici."

"Good. I will retire for now. When I'm ready I'll prepare for my return to lead our army."

"Yes, Orici. A servant will show you to your chambers. Hallowed are the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori," I whispered, taking my leave. The walk from the Doci's chambers to my temporary chambers appeared to be a long, agonizing journey. Not agonizing physically but mentally I was in turmoil. My world was crashing down around me all because of those pesky unbelievers. I'll show them their place! Once again my mind conjured up pleasing images of torturous punishments for SG-1. Burning them alive and bringing them back to life only to burn them alive again would be pleasing. Smiling sardonically, I continued to plot my revenge. Yes, however, it'd be even more pleasing to have SG-1 watch as their comrades are flayed alive. Yes, very pleasing.

"We are here, Orici," announced the female servant over her shoulder as the doors opened. Finally we had reached our destination! Passing through the outer chamber and into the inner chamber, I surveyed the accommodations. The architecture was that of Ori design, like that onboard the Ori warships. The place contained everything I might need even though I would not stay long. I smiled. Always the best for the Orici. Slowly, I made my way towards one of the windows gracing my elaborate chambers. Taking deep breaths, I gazed out onto the Plains of Celestis.

"Is there anything you need, Orici?"

"Not at this moment." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

"As you wish, Orici." She bowed and I turned my attention back to the Plains. Such beauty created by my brethren. Seeing this place, finally, gave me great pleasure. I understood why my brethren had resided here. Unconsciously, I touched the large pendant on my necklace. It contained a piece of the Holy City of Celestis, which protects me from harm, except the anti-Prior device that SG-1 created, where I was now. Where my brethren should be. I sighed, feeling my façade crumble. I was alone.

The truth behind my façade of fire and brimstone is that it's lonely being the Orici. I'm surrounded by masses of people, faithful worshippers of the Ori, but they can't fill the empty abyss inside me. It was my fate to be born in a galaxy of unbelievers to an unbeliever for a mother, away from my true brethren, who could only watch over me from the Plains of Celestis. At least I have—had their guidance and protection thus far. With my brethren in another galaxy, I took solace in converting Mother, and her friends of course, to Origin. All those who I thought would fill the emptiness inside me have betrayed me, the Orici, and my brethren annihilated by those who betrayed me. Now I'm only left with those faithful worshippers and more unbelievers that need to see the truth of Origin or if they didn't they would be destroyed. In spite of everything, I wished that I had a faithful mother who loved me and accepted Origin or an equal companion to share my life and my love with. Would it be too much to ask for both?

With Mother I became simply _Adria_, when I had asked her for a name other than Orici, and a false hope was born. While I sensed that Mother was an unbeliever, I believed that_ I_ was the one who was going to make her see the true path to Enlightenment. She would assume her position as the mother of the Orici with honor and pride. How wrong I was! Instead Mother tried to convert me, the Orici, as if that was possible, concealed in the guise of a loving mother. I was the daughter of the Ori – I contained their knowledge and power in this weak human body – how could I fall prey to unbelievers and false gods? If only she had realized her folly, she could have avoided so much pain. Of course, at the time, I loved how she fawned over me as any mother should over her firstborn daughter. Over time, I came to realize that she cared for me naught. I was the enemy to her – the daughter of the Ori, not a part of her. It wasn't my fault I was so foolish, I was so young, only a couple of hours old even though I quickly matured into a full figurehead but still a child. And how she has abandoned me over and over: first as a child, I was told to forget Mother but I never could and never will, and then as an adult. Now I'm wiser. She can't play me false anymore.

_Hearing the staff blasts against the other side of the door, I passively watched my side the door. Jaffa fools! To think that they could annihilate the faithful believers and get away with it? They will soon learn their lesson!_

_"It won't be that easy," Daniel, Mother's beloved, said, turning my attention back to him._

_"Why wouldn't it be? I'm about to destroy the only real threat against us."_

_"You're forgetting about someone. What about the Ancients?" he tried to counter._

__

Unable to resist, I smiled. "You know as well as I do they'll never get involved. We have free reign in this galaxy," I flaunted my soon to be victory. The unbelievers had no hope to win against us. They didn't stand a chance without the weapon on Dakara.

_Mother stepped forward, closer to me. "Adria, listen to me. I promise to stay with you. I'll hear you out on the whole Origin thing. I'll even try and keep an open mind. Just let everyone else go."_

_She will stay with me and accept Origin? For a moment I faltered, all else ceased to exist. Here I was faced with my greatest wish that Mother would stand alongside me, all I would have to do would to free everyone else. Sense overcame my blindness. I couldn't let these unbelievers go, they needed to be punished! The staff blasts continued to ring out. I turned my head towards the door, announcing, "It's too late for them." It was their own folly who had caused their downfall. After a moment of staring at the door, I turned back to Mother. "But don't worry, I'll be keeping him alive." I gazed upon Daniel's face, beaming brightly. "We have plans for you."_

With Daniel I became simply _Adria_ again and another false hope was born. I was a fool to think, to believe, that my prayers had been answered. To think that my brethren had finally sent me a companion to fulfill the emptiness inside of me that Mother left; yes, a companion and not another servant of the endless servants that wish to please me, not that there is anything wrong with those servants. That companion was Daniel Jackson, formerly of SG-1. Now I understand why Mother loves him so – to think of it, Daniel is the only connection between Mother and me, other than the fact that we share the same flesh and blood. Ah, _my_ Daniel, sighed as I felt my heart figuratively break into tiny pieces over and over. How he was made into perfection when he resided by my side, my perfect companion. He came to me with his eyes, such beautiful eyes, filled with curiosity of what I offered and his mind, his exquisite mind, filled the wisdom from Merlin's conscious. And in the end I gave him the greatest gift I could give him at the time: I made him into a prior. Making him into a prior completed his perfection. He had become somewhat of an equal, a partner who would help me convert this galaxy of unbelievers. But, no, he too betrayed me, like Mother betrayed me! No doubt he betrayed me for _her_. She's my mother but why would anyone choose her over me, the Orici?

Tapping my foot on the floor, I fumed. How the memory of him, of how our future was supposed to be, disgusts me! No! I struggled against the images of the future I had dreamt of not too long ago, the future where, once the Ancients had been defeated, Daniel and I were a family with beautiful children. Oh, how I had pictured those children, born of the Orici and her prior. Scrunching my eyes closed, I tried willing away the image of the last time we were together, where my fantasies were destroyed. But being emotionally exhausted, I failed. Darkness seemed to envelope me like before… It was Daniel's face that was the last I saw before the darkness overcame me and it was bittersweet. How my breath faltered and my heart accelerated at the sight, the memory, of him. But this Daniel was not mine, not anymore. It was_ their_ Daniel, the Daniel of SG-1, who stood in the place of mine.

_"I should never have trusted you!" I shouted at him furiously. After all I had done for him, shown him the goodness of Origin when he was such an undeserving unbeliever, how dare he play me false to turn against me!_

_"They're about to shut down the Supergate and allow our ships through. They've assembled the weapon, and the Ancients didn't interfere." Daniel turned to Carter and Teal'c. "Right?"_

_I watched the two members of SG-1 suspiciously. The two only stared at him with expressions of shock and betrayal. Oh, how I knew those feelings. Mother had certainly made sure of that! But still, it could've been an act. No, not could, most possibly is!_

_"You did exactly as I said, right?" he persisted._

_"Daniel, what are you doing?" Carter asked._

_Ignoring the rest of SG-1, Daniel turned his attention to me again. "We can destroy the Ancients right now, and the Ori won't even have to fight. I've done all of this for you."_

_For me? Yes, that would be an immense victory! My lips almost curled into a smile. Going into his mind, trying to discover what was and what was not the truth – had Daniel really done this for me? – I narrowed my eyes in concentration. There was nothing… Trying to burrow into his mind even further, I frowned slightly. Still nothing. I moved closer to Daniel, shaking my head in confusion. Why could I not read his thoughts like before? _

_Finally, I realized what the problem was. "Your mind is closed to me." Why…? Why was his mind closed to me?_

_All he said was, "Yeah."_

_Yeah? I stared at him, almost stupidity if it were possible, incredulously. Where was _my _Daniel?_

"Why does this haunt me so?" I whispered, my eyes pleading upward to my brethren, who've comforted me when I was all alone in that horrid galaxy. My breath faltered. My brethren were no longer. My brethren…. With my brethren I was _the_ Orici. Adria, or Adria the Orici, as I refer to myself to keep Mother with me, didn't exist. To my brethren, I was their savior in that wretched galaxy of unbelievers: the one who'd convert the unbelievers, the one who'd lead their armies to victory, the one who'd vanquish the evil. I was their daughter born to an undeserving human. The Ori, my brethren. But now they too were gone. And only I, half in this weak body, of the Ori survive. Not that I'll have this weak body for long. No, I won't. When I accomplish converting and destroying the galaxy of the unbelievers I'll ascend and continue the legacy of my brethren!

Still so alone… My brethren obliterated, Mother _and_ Daniel both abandoned andbetrayed me. Is this to be my eternal damnation, my fate? To be the lonely Orici? I turned away from the window, mentally exhausted from all the stress of betrayal and heartbreak, deciding that it was best to rest now for I had much to accomplish soon enough, beginning with my return to that galaxy of unbelievers. Walking over to the lavish bed, I laid down in full attire to the horror of my servants but I wasn't in the mood to go through the undressing and dressing process. I stretched my muscles, prostrating myself across the bed, before letting my eyes flutter closed, ignoring all else around me. It was just me a-float in an empty abyss. I'm alone. I'm the lonely Orici. And alone I shall conquer the galaxy of unbelievers!


End file.
